Closure caps are known having a guarantee strip which can be separated along a desired tear line and which is of plastics material. The guarantee strip can be shrink fitted onto the neck of the container by heat deformation and can be torn off along the tear line when the closure is opened for the first time.
Guarantee closures of this kind are used in particular on bottles for refreshment drinks. The process for producing the guarantee closure is part of the entire bottling process wherein the bottle is generally passed automatically through a number of different pieces of equipment, such as bottling apparatus, closure apparatus, labelling apparatus and the like.